File folders, and, in particular, hanging file folders have been used in standard storage units such as file cabinets, desk drawers, and the like, and are a necessary storage tool in modern offices and businesses. Such folders in the art are best exemplified by expired U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,724. This reference describes a file formed by a sheet of heavy material with a central fold, which forms the folder's bottom and open sides. Folds are provided in the files top edges through which hanging rods are movably or immovably fixed. The ends of these rods are exposed and notched, enabling the file to hang on a complementary standard parallel file frame in office storage equipment, such as filing cabinets and desk drawers.
With the advent of the personal computer, there is often a need to store computer disks and similar items in file folders, in addition to paperwork. It is convenient for the user to be able to store these types of items in separate pockets within a single file folder. It is also desirable to be able to store documents or similar items in a separate storage area within the same file folder. Therefore, there is a need for a file folder which includes a pocket for storing such items. It is also desirable to have an efficient, cost-effective means for applying a pocket to a file folder.